J'en oublierai ton nom
by Amako-sama
Summary: Les vieux traumatismes, ça le connaissait, lui le soldat brisé par la poussière et le soleil. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ça irait jusque là. Et que sa langue lui jouerait ces tours. Reste à voir ce que cela donnera... Il pourrait ne pas s'y attendre.


Voilà la première partie d'un O.S. écrit grâce aux conseils avisés de mon fruit dénoyauté préféré, je te dédie cette oeuvre sweetie !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

John s'affala dans le fauteuil en soupirant. La dernière enquête avait été éreintante, et même pas dans son genre habituel je-cours-après-les-méchants éreintante. Non, en fait elle avait fait resurgir des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré enfouir à jamais au fond d'un tiroir avec un caleçon par dessus. Des souvenirs qui dataient de quelques années en arrière, quand le soleil lourd d'Afghanistan pesait encore sur sa tête.

Le suspect d'aujourd'hui avait attaqué une jeune femme, immigrée afghane pour son travail de journaliste - ce que John avait trouvé assez exceptionnel quand on savait le statut des femmes dans ce pays, et des journalistes par dessus le marché. Lorsqu'elle avait été retrouvé, on s'était aperçu que sa seule famille résidant à Londres se trouvait être sa sœur, sœur qui ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais. Les talents de John avaient vite été rendus publics et il se retrouva bientôt à fouiller dans ses souvenirs pour faire resurgir la moindre subtilité du persan qui pouvait subsister dans sa mémoire.

En effet, en plus d'un talent naturel pour la médecine, John était opiniâtre. Pour ne pas dire carrément borné. Et lorsque John avait décidé quelque chose, il le faisait, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Alors lorsqu'il avait sut qu'il partirait soigner en Afghanistan, six mois avant son départ, il avait commencé à apprendre le persan, le dari en fait, qui était la langue du pays. Et en six mois, il le parlait presque couramment. L'année passée en Afghanistan n'avait fait que parfaire sa connaissance et il parlait dari aussi bien qu'anglais.

Cet après-midi, il n'avait donc eut aucun mal à traduire les propos de la jeune femme mais les souvenirs douloureux des derniers mots d'un mourant qu'il avait eut à transmettre à sa famille, ou les hurlements des blessés qu'il comprenaient avaient surgit dans sa mémoire, écorchant son cœur aussi sûrement qu'une lame l'aurait fait.

Il se retrouvait donc à plus de vingt heures, affalé dans son fauteuil, la jambe et l'épaule douloureuse, le regard perçant de son colocataire fixé sur lui et les tirs des balles à l'orée de sa mémoire. Une soirée merveilleuse en perspective. Il tint en tout et pour tout trois quarts d'heures avant de s'excuser auprès de Sherlock et de monter se coucher. Cette nuit-là, il fit plus de cauchemars que toutes les nuits depuis son arrivée réunies. Et au matin, tout bascula.

John se réveilla avec un sérieux mal de crâne et ouvrit les yeux en jurant doucement, aveuglé par la lumière qui filtrait de ses volets mal fermés. Puis il se figea. Il venait de jurer en dari, il l'aurait juré. Étrange parce qu'il pensait que cette histoire serait clause une fois la nuit passée. Bah, cela finirait bien par s'estomper de son esprit.

Seulement voilà. Vingt minutes plus tard alors qu'il se rasait dans la salle de bain, il se surprit à penser en dari, s'en rendant à peine compte alors qu'il le faisait vraisemblablement depuis son réveil. Il ouvrit la bouche, pris d'un doute, puis secoua la tête avec un sourire, se trouvant bête d'avoir eu une pensée aussi étrange. Quoi que... il ouvrit la bouche de nouveau et dit « Bonjour ». Et sursauta. Ce n'était pas un « Good morning » qui venait de sortir de sa bouche, mais bien le salut traditionnel persan. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bazar ?

Pris de panique, sans même finir de se raser ou de s'habiller, vêtu seulement d'un bas de pyjama, il dévala les escaliers pour retrouver Sherlock dans le salon qui le contemplait, un sourcil haussé. John se planta devant lui et commença à débiter son discours d'une voix affolée :

- Sherlock, c'est affreux, je crois que je n'arrive plus à parler anglais ! Et en plus, je me mets à penser en dari ! Sherlock, tu m'entends ?

Le détective s'était figé lorsqu'il avait ouvert la bouche et le fixait maintenant avec surprise, une note ahurie dans le regard. Parce que lui venait d'entendre une suite de phrases en un langue chantante qu'il identifia rapidement comme de l'arabe, sûrement du persan en sachant où était parti John. Mais pourquoi donc lui parlait-il ainsi ?

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prends John ? Je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ta tirade.

- C'est une blague, hein, tu me fais marcher !

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis John.

- Tu es sérieux ? Rien du tout ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle. Cesse.

- Je... je ne peux pas. Je ne parle plus anglais !

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et se dressa sur ses jambes, surplombant John de toute sa hauteur. Il se pencha à son niveau et plissa les yeux, scrutant le visage de John, cherchant le moindre signe de plaisanterie, mais sans rien trouver d'autre qu'une franche panique. L'incroyable cerveau du génie se mit en marche, cherchant toutes les options et les explications à la situation.

- Tu ne le fais pas exprès ?

-من به شما بگویم، نه !

- Tu parles persan John, tu t'en rends compte au moins.

-البته من می دانم! من احمق نیستم.

- Cessons ce dialogue de sourds. Tu peux écrire l'anglais ?

-من سعی کنید.

Le médecin se pencha vers la table et attrapa une feuille, un stylo puis s'assit dans le fauteuil. Il se pencha vers son papier et écrivit avec application. Quand il tendit la feuille à Sherlock, sans même y avoir jeté un coup d'œil, une peur panique se lisait dans son regard. Sherlock se saisit du papier et y jeta un coup d'œil. Du persan. Il aurait dû s'en douter. D'après ses premières conclusions, John avait subit un traumatisme hier en ravivant ses souvenirs et sa parfaite maîtrise du dari avait fait que son cerveau n'identifiait plus sa langue véritable. Preuve en était du fait qu'il semblait comprendre Sherlock malgré que celui-ci parle toujours anglais.

Il allait devoir prendre certaines mesures, parce qu'il ne savait pas quel nouveau traumatisme pourrait faire revenir John à sa langue maternelle, si il y revenait un jour. En attendant, il allait falloir vivre avec. Il intima à John de ne pas bouger et passa un bref coup de fil à Lestrade pour lui expliquer que John étant souffrant, il ne pouvait quitter son chevet avant au moins cinq jours et que l'inspecteur et sa bande d'incapables devraient se passer de lui.

Puis Sherlock alla faire un tour sur internet, dénicha un cours de persan, envoya John faire une tasse de thé et il se mit à potasser les lignes entières qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. Il devait impérativement avoir quelques notions de persan le temps que John retrouve ses repères, ou la cohabitation deviendrait vite invivable. Et puis merde, il était un génie oui ou non ?

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'avoue que l'idée me trottait dans la tête mais si ce n'était pas exactement sous cette forme, puis une discussion avec une amie a mit le truc en forme et voilà le produit fini ! Ne jamais sous-estimer les auteurs des marques repères moi j'vous dis. Je déchire quand je fais mon top budget. Hum, pardon.

Bref, je vous poste ça en priant pour que mon père ne me choppe pas sous la couette en train de faire de l'ordi, je vous poste la suite dès que possible. En attendant, n'oubliez pas de reviewer et ceux qui suivent mes fanfictions Avengers, allez voter au sondage sur mon profil !

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


End file.
